1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention herein generally relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having an improved coupling structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display apparatus such as a liquid crystal display apparatus and an organic electroluminescent display apparatus are used for displaying images on various information processing apparatuses, such as televisions, monitors, laptop computers, and mobile phones. Also, recently, a curved display apparatus applied from such a flat panel display apparatus has been developed. The curved display apparatus provides display areas having shapes of curved surfaces, and thus may provide users with images with enhanced three-dimensional effects, immersive effects, and presence effects.